Evil's chronicles
by Eyael
Summary: Que sait on vraiment des démons et de leurs motivations? Kabalé nous donne la réponse ici...


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Angel's friends sont la propriété de Simona Ferri.

Pour tous les fans d'Angel's friends, voici une fiction qui sera centrée sur Kabalé. Je préfére prévenir que comme on ne donne pas beaucoup de renseignements sur le passé des démons, je suis partie du point de vue que tous les quatre ne se connaissaient pas avant de venir sur terre. Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Evil's chronicles chapitre 1<strong>

Mon nom est Kabalé. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je me présente rapidement : j'ai dix années étoiles et je suis un démon. J'habite donc à la grande cité du soufre avec mes parents et mon empoisonneur de petit frère. Mon rêve est de devenir un démon gardien, le meilleur ! Car me direz vous, quoi de plus agréable que d'enfreindre les règles, agir continuellement de manière dangereuse ? Quine connaît pas l'ivresse qu'on ressent en mentant ou en brisant les secrets ?  
>Malheureusement, je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à ma quinzième année étoile avant de débuter mon apprentissage. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis plus qu'impatiente de monter sur terre et d'apprendre à tromper et ensorceler les humains.<br>Ma mère a toujours été très douée pour faire de son ancien humain ce qu'elle en voulait : elle a même réussi à le pousser à faire des fautes graves dans son activité professionnelle. Pas mal non ?  
>Et l'humain dont s'est chargé mon père a longtemps détourné de l'argent. J'espère être capable de faire aussi bien qu'eux un jour.<br>Mais pour le moment, j'ai plus envie d'étrangler mon abominable petit frère. Séphiroth a encore tenté de me faire jouer à quelque chose de tranquille et... Non je n'y crois pas, il a même rendu présentable mon cahier de cours et rangé sur mes étagères les livres de cours ! Mais qu'ai je donc fait aux basses sphères pour mériter ça ? Quoique mes parents en ont par moment assez eux aussi : il ose se montrer attentif en classe ne rouspète jamais quand il faut mettre la table... Par moments je me demande si il est vraiment un démon mais en le voyant tenter d'allumer des feux ou des pétards, je finis par m'attendrir et l'aider. Et hier après avoir vu ses vêtements déchirés et les écorchures sur le visage de ses copains, il est possible que tout ne soit pas forcément perdu.  
>Nous nous ressemblons un peu : ses cheveux sont exactement de la même couleur que les miens mais sont plus ébouriffés. En plus il a de superbes yeux écarlates et non pas ambrés comme moi et ceux de mon père.<p>

Encore l'école. Quelle idée ont eu les basses sphères en créant cet endroit ? Je risque sûrement d'être grossière mais il faudrait être un ange pour adorer ce qu'on y apprend et y aller quotidiennement.  
>Enfin, il n'y a pas trop à se plaindre d'autres écoles (car la Cité du Soufre est immense) Lucifer qui nous fait cours est cool.<br>Les humains sont capables eux aussi de faire des choses intéressantes comme la chasse aux sorcières, la corruption de la police aux états unis où l'événement de Tchernobyl... Comme le dit Lucifer, les humains ont toujours eu quelque chose de pourri en eux, il faut savoir le faire progresser. Mais ça, nous le verrons lors de notre apprentissage car la tache n'est pas si simple à faire.  
>J'ai deux meilleurs amis que je n'échangerais contre rien au monde : Némésis et Astaroth. Ils ont un an de moins mais on a plein de points communs et on adore se retrouver aux récréations.<br>Dans ma classe, je m'entends bien avec Hécate : elle est aussi dissipée que moi nous nous apprécions et sommes en compétition à la fois. Par contre, je déteste ce parvenu de Sheïtan, si un jour je peux lui régler son compte, je ne me gênerais sûrement pas ! A cause de lui, tout le monde a cru que j'avais fait exprès d'amener un gros bouquet de fleurs digne de ceux des anges. Patience crétin, ce n'est qu'un prêté pour un rendu, j'aurais ma revanche.  
>Enfin c'est vendredi ! J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais tout le week end pour s'éclater se coucher tard... Gé-ni-al !<br>Au moins ça me permettra de penser à autre chose qu'Hécate qui a été félicitée pour sa rédaction ( décrivez la situation qui vous semble la plus atroce et la plus insoutenable à vos yeux). Parce que pour lui, quelqu'un qui arrive à guérir d'une maladie très grave comme la leucémie ce n'est pas assez atroce ?  
>-Hey Kab, attends nous ! Némésis et Astaroth, bien évidemment. Elle semble plutôt énervée aujourd'hui.<br>-Bonne journée ? Elle ne doit pas être plus horrible que la mienne, ajoute elle sans attendre ma réponse. Les garçons sont tous plus stupides les uns que les autres ! Astaroth esquisse un sourire et se contente de dire trois.  
>Tous les deux on s'amuse à compter le nombre de garçons qui essaient de draguer Némésis ou veulent lui proposer un rendez vous ce qui a le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Il faut avouer qu'elle ne manque pas de charme : des cheveux blonds foncés légèrement ondulés, des yeux verts foncés et ses ailes sont de la même couleur ce qui est très atypique chez les démons. Sur sa main gauche une marque de naissance (un losange et des deux pointes partent des lignes s'enroulant autour de son poignet)<br>Elle ne laisse donc pas les garçons indifférents bien qu' Astaroth m'a confié que certains garçons dans sa classe aimeraient bien me parler ne serait ce quelques minutes...  
>-Si seulement je pouvais leur régler leur compte avec une arme. Dire que ce n'est autorisé que quand on commence sa formation et seulement si notre pouvoir nous le permet... De rage elle se défoule sur une canette qui s'explose sur le mur.<br>-Moi aussi ça ne me déplairait pas... Pour prendre ma revanche sur Sheïtan quoique j'ai une petite idée.  
>-Si nous allions chez toi, suggère Astaroth. Excellente idée à mon goût de plus sa maison est géniale : des escaliers en bois avec les marches qui grincent, des toiles d'araignée dans le salon et des plantes carnivores à profusion dans le jardin... J'adore aller chez elle.<br>-Je suis partante ! Et on pourrait en profiter pour faire un petit poker qu'en dites vous ?  
>-Sans façon, on en a déjà fait deux la dernière fois.<br>-Tu n'as rien d'autre à proposer ?  
>-Si une partie de roulette tu as bien le jeu chez toi, je ne me trompe pas ?<br>-Alors ça, kab... C'est une excellente idée, Astaroth esquisse un sourire. Que veux tu parier comme fonds ?  
>Ma réponse est immédiate : Deux tablettes de chocolat amer aux piments ! Tandis qu'Astaroth propose un guide d'alchimie pour les débutants et Némésis deux pièces d'argent. Elle semble sûre d'elle, on verra bien qui aura le dernier mot.<br>-Bon on attend le dégel ou quoi ? Le dernier arrivé est un condensé de candeur ! Ma réplique fait son petit effet.  
>Némésis est vraiment ma meilleure amie. Je sais que la cité est grande, qu'il y a d'autres démons de mon âge mais personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Même si par pur hasard je rencontrais quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je m'entende particulièrement bien, ce ne serait pas pareil !<p>

* * *

><p>Nous sommes le six Novembre et c'est mon anniversaire. Enfin ! C'est vrai qu'habituellement je ne suis pas aussi excitée mais aujourd'hui, j'ai douze ans. Ce qui signifie donc que je vais recevoir mon animal mascotte... Pourvu que ce soit une chauve souris, j'en ai tellement rêvé.<br>Toute ma famille est là au grand complet, ainsi que mes meilleurs amis des camarades de classe (heureusement que ma mère a décliné l'offre des parents de Sheïtan)  
>Il y a plus de musique métal qui retentit dans le salon et une multitude de confettis en forme d'os et de crânes, des nappes avec des fausses taches de sang et un buffet qui semble prometteur. Vraiment la journée promet d'être inoubliable !<br>Rapidement, je déballe tous mes cadeaux, tous sauf un que mon père a sorti d'on ne sait où et qu'il me tend en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Mon cœur bat d'excitation, je sais déjà ce que c'est. Pour une fois, mieux vaut prendre son temps pour savourer cet instant.  
>Je soulève délicatement le couvercle et... Je saute de joie. Une petite chauve souris violette qui entrouvre timidement ses ailes me regarde avant de commencer à voleter et atterrit non loin du gâteau. Elle est trop drôle et tellement adorable !<br>-Oh merci, merci papa, maman ! Je suis si contente, vous vous en êtes souvenus ! Comptez sur moi pour en prendre grand soin. Bien entendu, ils ont me confiance et sont fiers de moi : je sais mentir correctement maman ne tardera pas à se charger d'elle.  
>-T'as trop de chance, grommelle mon frère. Moi aussi j'en voudrais une comme la tienne. Tu me la montres ?<br>-Et pourquoi donc ? Elle est à moi et tu es si gentil, qu'elle sera morte de peur si tu la prends dans ta main. Il ne trouve rien à redire sur ce coup et il finit son dessert l'air renfrogné.  
>-Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? Haha merci Astaroth quelle question inattendue.<br>-Bien évidemment ! En fait c'est faux rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard de ma meilleure amie j'ai une idée : son nom commencera par la même lettre que le prénom de ma copine.  
>-Alors, il te faut la nuit ou l'éternité me raille elle.<br>-C'est un beau compliment merci. Et je crois que j'ai trouvé, je vais l'appeler Nosfératu !  
>Aussitôt elle se remet à voleter finissant par se percher sur mon épaule. Apparemment elle aime, ouf merci mon diable!<p>

-Je ne sais toujours pas quoi choisir et il me reste seulement un mois. Quoique une araignée ça doit être sympa. Ou peut être un scorpion…  
>Ca c'est Astaroth qui est jaloux et qui nous a énuméré tous les animaux sympas. Moi aussi j'étais comme ça quand Némésis a reçu le sien mais j'étais moins indécise. Car elle a préféré acheter le sien pour son anniversaire avec son argent de poche.<br>-Sors de sous ma couette immédiatement toi ! il y assez de place dans cette chambre pour tout le monde !  
>-Nag fais ce qu'elle te dit. Un sifflement nous répond soit, Nag est une mascotte on ne plus cool, mais j'apprécierais assez qu'il ne se colle pas autant contre moi.<br>Ce cobra égyptien a plus d'un tour dans son sac et n'a pas mis longtemps à s'entendre avec sa maîtresse.  
>-Pourquoi as tu préféré prendre un cobra au lieu d'un crotale ou d'un serpent corail ? Ils sont tout aussi sympathiques.<br>-C'est vrai mais ils manquent de dynamisme, et puis l'un est trop coloré, l'autre trop bruyant.  
>-Pas autant que toi, je ne serais pas non plus étonné que tu ronfles bruyamment. Astaroth a mené à bien notre plan, j'esquisse un sourire de triomphe avant de prendre mon oreiller pour me défendre.<p>

A suivre


End file.
